The funny
by Darksoulking
Summary: This is not mine.
There wus a story.

It was a long time when the world Gods where fighting over worlds. was a kid who was walking to this unknown building then a scary door eat him. He woke up and said "wow what a scary nightmare. I need to stop play 5 nights at freddy's." Then he found a chest he open it and he disappeared from human world. chestbox he felt funny he sauas a new world. The kudy names where pie bacon ham, and chetre the chester came to terminator with arnold and corner. Thy people ran hard so they can get hard but Frez didn't want them to leave alive he shoved pizza to kill corner then arnold said get to the copper what ####!( k&(g copper then chiky crashed in with a ####$%$$^%# copper. So arnold pulled a shotgun out of thin bair and saiyd you mother b%$# and shot the shotgun at the copper and plow up copper they won a scar it wus a gun a good gun that had over 9999 amon ut ate are is onnie swood carez u deh. BUuut doni canme out of were and ####F^%C&i&g and suit on them intill they deam of pan he ###3%U&*ing them ddead but anrold won't let bunny kill Kud who's nane is Kidudumwell so anrold get a battier and say get back to he###%^ bi&* it didn't druk well so Kiduudmwell kick the thing i the dicks the sporting good store and bunny doni scream in pan. then Guku kamehameha the son and a dicks sporting good store to #####b^*% land. Then the see was black ahas black he wonke up the chuk and miss oconer said get to class to die died die die die die die die but amy wiszard said wiszard battle mortal kombat song came out of nowhere they were #####f%%$%$ losing so daddad jontron and kres lighting help them but why did thwey come out of wrere jonhnny had good drum skills to sound the evil a Trainusrus texs came and gave the tough them up to get hard then they unlock armor they got good dimona armor that is chant 999999999999999999 deffens jonnny got shot gun laser pistol bombe. Anrold didn't tust johnny he keep kidudumwell "this name is to long let's call him super sand bacon or Boris the animal yay Boris the animal sounds good" So then Guko used his super sand which powers to see how jonny whoed ended up "You're A WHICH" sorry I had to say that now back to the story.

Guko seed he was wot evil've on use beside I am super sayin god over 9000 anrold didn't like jhonny was of talk he said I told kick there mother f*&ki(* dicks sporting goods store to hel& then they came a cross and ray gaze with mega stone they fought hard to get hard but mortal kombat song came out again with subzero and socering . But came with batman then batman and mortal combat sound came on together then arnold get hard to became super t-800+T-9000 and was stronger then guko but wait lowkey came with aliens and avnders Boris The animal Got Shotgun 9000 and guko got stonger then superman god and Johnny went super sayin 2 because you like that johnny Then max and Real Johnny ands matt came into the world. MATT summand staff with wizard power double shotgun and pistols and kutionus and came thought if a thew best meach you can ever have johnny and faire amlbe people and marth and him could fusion and became unstop an cool. MMMMOOOTTTAAALL CCCOOMMMBBBAATT FFIIGGHHHTT dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadaadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada. kamahmaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I constantine bacon termatier turn into a mustores max mech everything john fire everything Then bam dun wun other noise bom thunder and everything bomd up the scorpion and subzero went mega cus there speci human monster pokeman. It was hard to get hard so they were losing in until Matt became birthday evertything he had all the powers of Fraze used Blizzed and fozen verythnig and him *%$& you Blizzer But arnold wasn't affect buy it and broke good people free but the the ice started to crack a again and subzero used is freeze everything move if you touch the ice you get frozen then matt summand the flamesword means to burn down the ice. Everybody expect the bad people said get to the &&***& copper But this time it was stuff corner in the suit trying to kill you if they copper the copper to get real deeply hard to get hard. So batwan said fu%^ you and took a pothan to kill him and batwan die to. So that leaves 7 people left and and then taylor Swift sanged came through the air and stared to sang Baby we got bad blood and we are mad wolve he know we got broplems And I dint think wes sove then and you made a real real dip dip dip Real dip cut you mad a dipped cut and now we got mad blood That was the most fuc**&g B^chy so I her all day Said nraaative. Then Maxmisiscool mech blowup ands bom bom now max has a 2x shotgun what has double everything and and marth me marth die Matts awesome of awesome weapon broke arnold ran out of shotgun bulls and then matt said I challge you to yuuuggiioooh battle Matt has a round of warm up he summons The dark magic and cyber which is arnol which they chanllge them to death it was to hard to get hard but they won the other team was Mortal kombat people who are was Sotok cupod momabay the summon 99999 blues eyes white dragoon but arnold attack and deffens was better and won with dark arnold attack But suby and score diidn give up for the 10th time but Ike canme in and did Ike strike with johnny sword he got when marth did and they die now Fuc& them you mother bic$ said anorld then he blow up and behind him was the vanilla in 3 and 2 and 5 terminator and robcop which birthday kid went so mad that he brke the four wall and be came stronger then any person alive or thing and then Violation die in one hite it is gotenks super sayin god which is me but 9999x stronger then I attack. To be continued after october 31 but I will have a story before he find the chestbox and how he got the magic staff and other stuff like how johnny and max found the firemebem people and meach waarios. It was a real dark storm night and a person a picture in the ence with a sword then a monster or enemy carched at him with flow speed but Ike was to fast and furious and killed an enemy oh were not aloud to use that word in school well screw that I don't give a car or $%^^ Ike was attack buy 20th people and killed them all.

Then he fell on the floor and everything went black as dark black 24hours later really was 5 minutes he w e

oke up and saw marthy marthy what jhonny calls him I Know if you search him up he looks like a girl and is names sound like a girl. "oh don't mind evil cruby on that pictures mednight. Marth was a amzing but wait MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOORRRRRRTTTTTAAL CCCCOOOOOMMMMMBBBBAAATTT them song story.

Then after that they got married happily ever after NOpe No there is no way that is happening no yes no n yes yeeees yyy yes nnnnn ooooo nnnnn oooo for the last f^&* time No I'm the one telling this story What the F&^^& is wrong The constantine pulls out A %^^^ shotgun and F*&* the other person to Hell. NOw I Am very sorry you had to see that pictures and here that  
NOw wree wree we I think oh what a F&&%^ we were at then mednight came in and said fight me with a scary voice then they had a battle of the center and bam bam other noise Then I said final starick and hit mednight said F(***( all of you and said he was a kid and know I am bleeding from the sword But the Thunder noises happen and real mednight came out of where than air then it was on….Uh…...where…..am ….I ….A Day before it happens It was Max and jhonny making a story on a boat for some teasing when a wave it the boat it flip over and crash but the top part of the boat was gone when and other wave it the boat max and jhonny went in different places when johnny woke up he saw marthy marthy and MAX saw a mech. Jhonny scramed what the H^^ is going on here then was was thinking I am in a dram to dream he had a sword in his hand and amora and a cape and other boring I Ideas then out of nowhere A enemy came and said fight me in that mednight voice jhonny said due was with the voice acting and why do you look like my enemy the person attack jhonny and they fought jhonny used flaming shrike. Now MAXIE akakakakakakakakakakakakaka Max found a mech it was so good has it came was which it suck as hell then Over 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 other amazing mech attack Max but wait the mechs were heartless which are from kingdom of hearts them Sora and Riku and Mickey

a period and then Fire Emblem, people came to they were enemy then mednight and mike and marthy marthy came to they all attack Sora and his friends help Max and Jhonny and so did Fire Emblem to the over villanes joined together jhonny and all the good guys were going to die when Mortal kombat bacon terminator Constantine super saiyan god 900000000000000000000 came in Just like that picture of sora jumping with pink around him and I Somman the Dark magician with 900000000000/90000000000000000 and did dark magic attack and became one with dark magician they got so hard that all the enemies die Did you see me I was so F#$#$% **breathtaking** **,** **awe-inspiring** **,** **magnificent** **,** **wonderful** **,** **amazing** **,** **stunning** **,** **Then I was bouncing off of walls when Evil jaelen came with robcop and Said F** &*() you B*%%$ Then ran off I bouncing off walls went after them I knew it was a trap jhonny and max ran after me but before the others could there were a heartless battle boss all this boss on the picture of thesis that tin can you see the and the shadow that is sora shadow and other things I don't know the other boss they we **were spin attack and blizzard and fire spin attack and ^&^& you B&*&& go to hell monster Y&&* and kick him in the dicks sporting good store and then he got mad like the boss do when they are down to low health and get a lot stronger and faster and harder to hit and they defeated the boss and then the bosses were coming back each time they were defeated them what the F&*** is going on here then here thus and said we are in the F*(**(&(*&(*&*O war her you mother hB &*&* and said Kakakkakakakakkkkhahahahahahahhhahahahahahahahhahahaha hahhahahhahhahah and we came back in with millions of boss pof emeys and I was down to a pistoal and shotgun and a kutony we ran a way to call of duty I had a gun and Max got a shotgun jhonny had a michiansgun sora had a pistol so did Riku and Mickey we were getting nailed with nails come on what kind of team dieds by nails then we deicied to cheat go rayquaza he keep blowin up the team and we won I was like f&^&^^&^ this S&&*^ said rayquaza I said watch your F &^^ language and he said he couldn't see his language I get the ^%^%6 back in your pokeball. when a blast happen and then it went black jhonny woke up first and found he was in a glass area that was bullet proof then the door open and weird people came in and said you're awake and then jhonny said were are my friends jack bat jhonny reach for his sword but it was gone then he reach for his pistol but it was gone so he used his wizard powers and blast the two guards and said stick that up your dicks sporting good store which had own a dicks sporting good store and made money there and Jhonny ran really fast because he had super saiyan powers.

Will Jhonny find his friends in time

Sora woke up in an area were it was dark then something touch him and his keyblade appeared in his hand and used fire a spell that his key can do he saw the heartless everywhere the exit was closing on him so he used thunder and killed a lot of heartless and ran so fast that he made it out alive and saw he had to fight a three head dog the pictures is blow this story then goofy and donald the duck came to help sora. Riku wakes up and his keyblade goes into his hand something was off he was staring at him but it was a evil him then it attack him and he said wow this movie is realistic then he hit him and he knew something was strange about this guy he attack it but a force field comes up and protects him. Evil Riku said "you will never touch we". Riku said "what are you" Evil Riku said "I'm you but alone Evil with more power" Riku said "that's a bunch of bull ! #$%^&*" Evil Riku said "you don't know the power of the dark side" the thought through to get to the other side of the them they attack each other that they got knocked out by the attack. W… W.. Wh...What where am I then a the doors open and someone said your wake good you your go a ned yo engre to pld rad "What race" "your soul am sorry I had to say that know get up you magit this is going to be hard to beat the champion Matt" "what how do you now My named ! #$%^&*()" "we all have be watching you when you came together why else do you think we hunted you down". Let go no so I then I went super saiyan an kick him in the face and he was knocked out get knockout then I flow down the were sarcy place it remained of tron the game world then went through and light appeared with a crowd of people and then it was clue so I was in tron world this is going to be tough but I saw the movie and knew what was going to happen so I had to race people in cool cars so it is on I said wait I don't have a disk that the point but this is like the movie no clue said aw wawawawawawawawa I summon Godzilla Matt "oh &&*(*&^%$# ! #$%^ you #$%^&*() game and Through his destiny disk and it did nothing to Godzilla" I saw &*&&* Godsil and he got $%^& off so I went super God. Then Riku and Jhonny fall through and sora to "they are fall" Johnny "no kidding said jhonny and save us" "you can go super saiyan"Jhoony "find". Then Jhonny flew over and save everybody and land next to Matt. where's Max and terminator and Marth and Ike and Mikey I don't know said Johnny I found they were with you nope ARRRR &**&*&*( this world. Well it's time to get back on track With a new month ahead of us. This time it's with different people and you to find out what is happening to this people. Now it is 20/20/20 so we are in the 20 month 20 day and 20 year. Hav was walking to school with his friend when he hear footsteps behind him. He looked behind him but there was nothing then a rush of wind used him down he. His friend name Swood said "What's the big Idea falling down like that, don't tell me that your ready scared of what will happen at school." ´Have said "No I showered that someone ran into me" Swood said "What there was nothing there I would have saw it."

Have said "At least you could have help me get up you maggot." Swood said "We better hurry or we are going to be late for the first day" "OKay" said Hav.

Then they ran and the sun was facing them in a cool way. Then they trip and made them look like idiots. Everybody was staring at them Swood said "What are you looking and maggots." Have said "How did you do that" "What I don't know what you are talking about" Then they left one went right. When the teacher was talking she said Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah. Teacher said "Know you come to the room Hav." Hav said "I What the ^^**(&^%$$# do you what monster." Teacher said "5 years in the dungeon" Have said what this is a school what I going to get the principal." Teacher said "I am the principle you dinis hawhawhawhaw."

now there will be a brake for spring bye for ever


End file.
